


Mine

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: #Idiots In Love, #falling in love with an idiot, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Some Humor, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kengo wants the fire duelist all for himself.And he won't miss the chance to get him when he can.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Ever since his duel with the Fire-Cyberse duelist, Blood Shepherd became lustful for revenge. He wanted to repeat the duel and achieve the victory he wanted and deserved. He despised the fact that he screwed up while he was so close to victory.

 

 

 

"That kid will pay for messing with me" he growled hatefully while hiding in a dark alley. He was watching various people because he wanted to find the two who fit the character of Playmaker and Soulburner.

 

 

 

Of course, it wouldn't be too hard to find Soulburner.

 

 

 

He already knew that Soulburner was actually a fragile boy with snow white hair and fiery red bangs.

 

 

 

And when he saw him, his heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

"That's him!" he yelled through his scarf while watching his prey chatting with a boy with emerald eyes that could only belong to one person.

 

 

 

"Playmaker..." purple haired man growled while glaring and clutching his red scarf. He hated to see white haired boy so happy and shy next to Playmaker. Kengo despised Playmaker so he patiently hid in the shadow of the dark alley and waited there...

 

 

 

Like a real hunter...

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

After a long walk, both boys finally arrived at Kusanagi's hot dog truck. Takeru still couldn't believe that his best friend was Playmaker, hero of LINK VRAINS. He knew that Yusaku was a cold and pretty much distant person... But he sometimes noticed his warm side. That sometimes pulled him closer, and closer...

 

 

 

But rarely.

 

 

 

Even though he doesn't show his feelings a lot... You know they are honest when he has that soft smile on his lips.

 

 

 

Kusanagi was currently cleaning his place with an annoyed face but when he saw them,he greeted in a joyful tone "Hey you two!"

 

 

 

"Ahem, three" Flame coughed as his head popped out of duel disk.

 

 

 

"You mean four Flame. You really are as dumb as I thought" Ai teased finally butting in the scene.

 

 

 

"I don't think I am. I was just counting the persons that are worth of being called" Flame smirked in a cocky tone.

 

 

 

"WHY YOU-"

 

 

 

"I think that's enough Ai" Yusaku warned on which his AI just pouted before returning in his duel disk.

 

 

 

"I see they still have a battlefield between them" Kusanagi sweat dropped.

 

 

 

"Let them be" Takeru sighed "if they don't behave like  _good_   _boys_ , there will be no delicious data for them"

 

 

 

"NO FAIR!" Ai butted in again.

 

 

 

"Ai, behave like a  _good boy_ " Yusaku teased as he and his friends burst into laughter.

 

 

 

"Hello Fujiki-kun" a familiar voice greeted. Everyone glanced aside and met gaze of one and only Zaizen Aoi.

 

 

 

"Hi Zaizen" both boys smiled while Kusanagi returned to his grill silently.

 

 

 

"Me and my friends are organizing a party tonight so we were wondering if _you_ would like to come" she smiled her gaze focusing on Yusaku and Takeru could see that.

 

 

 

'Of course nobody wants me on a party...' Takeru thought head hanging low. Until he felt an arm wrapping around his neck from behind. He blinked in confusion and stared at Yusaku who was kinda glaring at Aoi in some way.

 

 

 

"Sure,  _we_  would like to come" he sent a smile in Takeru's way which made him blush.

 

 

 

"Alright. See ya..." she said sounding a little disappointed.

 

 

 

As she left, there was an awkward silence between two partners.

 

 

 

"You really didn't have to do that..." Takeru sighed sadly "I got used to it long ago..."

 

 

 

"It really wasn't a problem. Isn't your train-"

 

 

 

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" Takeru yelled and sprinted towards the train stop.

 

 

 

"Bye Yusaku!" Yusaku only sent a small wave of confusion as he also set off for his house.

 

 

 

While Takeru was running, he could feel his AI smirking at him.

 

 

 

"Gosh, you are so dense"

 

 

 

"Zip it! It's not like I have any clothes, or time, or mon-"

 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go sleep now, snore~"

 

 

 

"You're such a pig Flame..." Takeru let out a suffering sigh.

 

 

 

He finally spotted his train and rushed inside looking as if he was underwater for 30 minutes without any oxygen. He took a seat and panted in exhaustion.

 

 

 

His panting stopped when a purple haired man sat across him. He was wearing a coat, glasses and a scarf that was covering his face. To Takeru, he looked like...

 

 

 

A Santa Claus?

 

 

 

He decided to ignore that man and stared out of his window. Flowers, rivers, lakes and beautiful hills were everywhere. Takeru started to daydream about it and slowly fell asleep.

 

 

 

But it didn't last long since his phone rang.

 

 

 

Takeru tiredly looked at the message and when he saw it was Yusaku's, he immediately checked what was written.

 

 

 

My_Hero: _I'll come to pick you up at 18:00, be ready_

 

 

 

Yusaku~

 

 

 

Takeru felt his heart flutter and he leaned back in his seat sighing in joy. It didn't last long because his bus stopped so he got out. He immediately ran in his house and dug through his closet.

 

 

 

The only thing he managed to find was a white tuxedo that looked to big for him and a red tie.

 

 

 

"Hallelujah" he sighed in relief.

 

 

 

But then he heard a doorbell.

 

 

 

'CRAP! YUSAKU'S ALREADY HERE!' Takeru yelled in his mind and immediately fixed his hair after he put on the tuxedo. He ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood Yusaku in a black tuxedo and a blue rose in his tuxedo pocket. There was also a red rose in his hand extended towards Takeru.

 

 

 

"You look hot... I-I mean... You l-look like your h-hot" Takeru stuttered and Yusaku laughed on which the white haired boy felt embarrassed even more than before.

 

 

 

"Thanks. I brought you this" blue haired boy smiled as he put the red rose in Takeru's tuxedo.

 

 

 

"Thanks Yusaku" he smiled and he could have sworn he saw Yusaku blushing.

 

 

 

"Let's go now" Yusaku suggested as they walked to a bench near by. As they sat on it. A man with purple hair also took a seat next to them. Both boys could feel some strange aura around him so they moved away. What surprised Takeru was the fact that Yusaku put him in his lap in a protective manner.

 

 

 

"Y-Yusaku?" Takeru squeaked silently at the sudden reaction but Yusaku only placed a finger on white haired's lips to silence him with a smile. As the train arrived, they waited for that man to enter and then entered quietly and sat on the farthest seat away from him.

 

 

 

"Yusaku, please, calm down" Takeru sighed hating to see his crush so tense and upset.

 

 

 

"Okay, but, does he remind you of someone?"

 

 

 

"Santa?" Takeru asked with 100% honest confusion and Yusaku chuckled.

 

 

 

"No but... I don't know" Yusaku sighed in defeat and they didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

When they arrived at their station, they lost the track of the man and finally let out a relieved sigh.

 

 

 

"Glad we lost him" they smiled and decided to take a sloooooow walk to Zaizen's apartment since they had an hour more until the party began. They chatted and laughed and enjoyed themselves even though it was strange to Takeru.

 

 

 

Yusaku was having a great time,  _with him_.

 

 

 

When they arrived, they recognized the house because all lights were on and delicious food scents could be felt in the air. As they entered, they were immediately noticed by Aoi and Shima.

 

 

 

"Hi guys!" Shima greeted "Want some beer?"

 

 

 

"Not really" both boys shook their heads. Yusaku didn't want to because he respected the law and he was 16 year old alkohol-free boy and Takeru never liked the scent of it so he would always back away from people who were drunk.

 

 

 

"Come on, one wont hurt" Aoi pouted slowly leaning over Yusaku and creating a wave of jealousy in Takeru.

 

 

 

"Well, I guess not" Yusaku said before he got split from his partner who sat on a chair near by and spent the rest of the night playing Duel Links on his mobile phone and drinking everything that was near him not knowing it was alkohol but he was depressed. Soon, it's battery ran out completely. He glanced at the clock on the wall which showed it was 20:00. He sighed and went to check on Yusaku who was passed out on a couch nearby with Aoi right next to him. He let out a quiet growl before spinning around and leaving the house with a bitter feeling in his heart.

 

 

 

It started to rain and he didn't want to get caught by a heavier one. He wrapped his tuxedo around himself as he started to walk towards the train station. He hated cold weathers and despised the fact that his glasses were hazy. Either way, he couldn't see with them or without them. He sighed and leaned on a dry fence and tried to ignore the fact that he was freezing to death.

 

 

 

"Help, help" a faint whisper reached blue eyes's ears. He glanced at the road to see a man trying to get up from the muddy ground.

 

 

 

"Poor guy" Takeru mumbled "He was probably laying there for hours"

 

 

 

He slowly separated from the fence and knelt next to the guy. He couldn't see him clearly because of the massive haze, but he had to help him anyway.

 

 

 

"Are you alrig-" before he could finish,the man grabbed his hands and twisted them behind his back. Takeru cried in pain and fear as he was roughly pushed on the ground and could see the man's face more clearly. It was actually a man around 20 with long black hair and toxic green eyes.

 

 

 

"Well, well... I got a nice catch. I'm pretty sure that my boss will be pleased with you as his slave but first... I have to check you by myself" Takeru shivered at the man hovering above him. He tried to break free but he was exhausted because of the rain. He could only scream as the man's hands started to take off his clothes.

 

 

 

"You are really drunk judging by hour breath. They will think you're another of those **_nasty kids_** from this street when they find you"

 

 

 

"HELP! PLEASE!" he cried in a dry voice.

 

 

 

As the man was about to take of his tuxedo, a fast shadow tackled him on the ground. Takeru could only watch with heavy eyes as the two men clashed in front of him. One was the man with toxic green eyes while the second one was a guy with a scarf covering his face. He watched as the black haired guy was scared away and the purple haired one was dusting his clothes while walking towards him. Takeru only asked one more question as he was about to faint while a hand was reaching out to him.

 

 

 

"Who..."

 

 

 

"Are..."

 

 

 

"You...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bed,stuffed animals,window,closet doors."he started swinging back and forth trying to ease his trauma.
> 
>  
> 
> He felt same just like ten years ago.
> 
>  
> 
> In the hospital.

 

"Ow, my head hurts... Where am I?" Takeru mumbled as he woke up in an unknown room. He was on a small but rather cozy bed that had loads of fluffy animals. He,being an animal addict, reached out for the nearest one and hugged it. He kept checking his surroundings because he had a fear of new places. He hugged the stuffed Umbreon plush and buried his face in the crook of it's neck. He tried looking around the room but his vision was too blurry because:

 

 

 

1.) He felt effects of alkohol

 

 

 

2.) He lost his glasses

 

 

 

3.) He was crying heavily

 

 

 

"I wanna go home... I want to see Yusaku..." he slowly looked up and kept staring at the only things in the room.

 

 

 

Bed, stuffed animals, window, closet,doors.

 

 

 

He kept repeating.

 

 

 

"Bed, stuffed animals, window, closet, doors..." he started swinging back and forth trying to ease his trauma.

 

 

 

He felt same just like ten years ago.

 

 

 

In the hospital.

 

 

 

The cracking sounds started to echo down the hallway and he immediately hid under the bed still clutching the Umbreon. As the door opened, he shyly peeked towards the door to see a tall man with purple hair and glasses under which were cold silver eyes. The only thing warm on him was a red scarf that really seemed attractive because inside the room was really cold.The man started to walk around the room and Takeru was paralyzed with fear.

 

 

 

Suddenly,a cold hand grabbed him from behind and he screamed as he started to trash. The man's grip was stronger but he wasn't about to give up. But a snap made his time stop. He stopped struggling and the grip weakened causing him to fall on the ground and moan in pain. The man helped him on the bed and returned him the plush. Takeru squeezed it in fear and again, buried his face in the plush.

 

 

 

The man took of his scarf and gently took his broken arm. Takeru glanced up and watched with teary eyes as the man was wrapping his arm in the red fluffy scarf. He couldn't feel the warmth but he could feel the pain as the man tightened the grip of the scarf causing him to let out a pained groan. As soon as he did that, he left the room without a word.

 

 

 

"He didn't lock the room..." Takeru mumbled to the black plush staring at it's red eyes that reminded him of Yusaku. Cold and serious eyes. But the plush was the only warmth that Takeru had at the moment except for other plushies. He always had a thing for stuffed animals.

 

 

 

Just like ten years ago.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_Takeru was laying in the hospital bed. The room was pretty big and had a lot of stuff in it. And Takeru was afraid of everything. Even though he had wounds covering his whole body from the incident, he was a very curious person. He would often walk around the room and check places for monsters since he had nobody else do it for him._

 

 

 

_Except another boy._

 

 

 

_He had pinkish hair and was lying in the nearby bed reading a book. His eyes were focused on the book and Takeru admired that since he despised books. The only thing he despised more than books was the fact that he was tied up to bed and immobilized to move because every time he was moving, the stitches would reopen. He tried to see what was under a closet across of him but he couldn't._

 

 

 

_One more time he glanced at the boy next to him. Takeru was really shy but he gathered all the courage and asked._

 

 

_"Excuse me" he began "Can you please check if there are any monsters in here?" the boy grinned and started laugh maniacally. Takeru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the grey eyed boy._

 

 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

 

 

_"How old are you? To be afraid of monsters?" the boy said lowering the book and putting a cocky grin" Haven't your parents taught you that monsters don't exist?" Takeru glanced at the ground as a crystal tear slid down from his sky blue irises._

 

 

 

_"My parents are dead..." as he said that, the boy's laughter died down. The pink haired boy's grin turned in a sorrowful frown as he got up from the bed. Takeru felt a hand on his back and saw the boy smiling gently at him grey eyes showing sympathy._

 

 

 

_"Where do you want me to look?" Takeru blushed at the warm smile on the boy's face and looked down._

 

 

 

_"Under the closet..." pink haired boy nodded and glanced under the closet. Takeru froze as the boy was reaching for something._

 

 

_'Is it a monster?'_

 

 

_'Is it gonna attack me?'_

 

 

 

_As he pulled the thing out, it revealed to be a small cat plush. Pink haired boy handed him the plush with a smile and returned to his bed. Takeru sent a warm smile towards the boy before falling asleep._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"I never learned his name..." Takeru mumbled staring at the red eyes of the plush. The plush was serious but the warm fur was easing the whole situation. But still reminded him that he was trapped.

 

 

 

"Yusaku, where are you now?"


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

-Takeru's POV-

 

 

I stared at the ceiling not bothering to cry, scream or try to escape. It has been five weeks since I was kidnapped. Yusaku probably didn't even bother to look for his lapdog who's scared of dark. Until the day I found newspaper in his room. They were still fresh from few days ago. Maybe my kidnapper left them there. The only thing I've read from newspaper was that people are curious about what happened to Soulburner. Some of them even tried to get some information from Playmaker himself.

 

 

I have no idea what happened to Soulburner, but my soul won't rest until I find him!

 

 

I smiled reading the sentence over and over repeating it in my mind and imagining his voice saying it. I could feel tears filling my vision and trickling down my cheeks.

 

 

"I'll come for you, Takeru."

 

 

I let out a small, silent squeal of hope and joy as he pulled the newspaper closer to his chest. I glanced at the Umbreon plush and stared in it's ruby red eyes. Eyes that reminded me of Playmaker's strawberry red hair. I pet it's dark as night fur, the attribute that suits Playmaker the best. And then there are those yellow, no, golden rings that shone in darkness reminding me of all the days in shadows until I finally saw the light.

 

 

Playmaker, no, Yusaku Fujiki... He'll come for me.

 

 

But after another five weeks, I completely lost my hope for living the same life as before. Nobody came for me. Nobody cares for me. Even newspapers stopped showing the disappearance of Soulburner and people moved on without much care.

 

 

Maybe so did Yusaku.

 

 

The main article of the newspapers now, was that Playmaker's team joined Knights of Hanoi. I couldn't help but feel sick at the thought. Playmaker, teaming up with Revolver, the person responsible for the pain we were through, for the death of my parents.

 

 

There was even a picture of Playmaker shaking hands with Hanoi's leader with a smile. Playmaker, no, Yusaku never smiled like that in front of me.

 

 

Today\- Playmaker stated- I will create a connection and protect whole LINK VRAINS alongside Hanoi Knights and Revolver.

 

 

I couldn't believe in what I was reading, it made me feel useless. I stood up and went to the locked window. I reached for a chair and full force swung it into it repeatedly until it broke. I grabbed a small bag in which I stored a survival kit and jumped out of the window. I was on first floor so it didn't hurt much when I fell on the ground. I heard the door of the house open and saw him staring at me in disbelief. Before he could say anything, I broke into a run.

 

 

Yusaku, I'm coming for you...


End file.
